The Christmas Gift
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Sam arrives at Jack's house on Christmas Eve. Set after Unending...I really am bad at writing these summaries.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will. I make no money from this at all. Stargate is owned by MGM, Gecko etc etc (who had better do SOMETHING like this in the movies OR Atlantis...even if RDA isn't in the movie...they can still MENTION it in passing) -end rant-**

** Rating: T...insinuation of sex...some kissing, but that be about it.  
**

**Background: Set after "Unending", Jack has retired (yep, again)...umm...yeah...**

**Hope you all enjoy this story. **

* * *

Sam sat behind the wheel of her car, the engine off, and cold now. The cold was also creeping into the cabin of her car, leaving her with two choices. Restart the engine and drive home, or get out of the car and walk up the driveway to the front door of the house. Fingering her jacket she pulled the keys out of the ignition and shoved them in her pocket as she grabbed the bag off the passenger seat and threw the door open and tramped up the driveway, her feet sinking into the deep snow that had fallen the previous night and was still falling gently. She could see the firelight flickering through the window from the fireplace, and she could see his shadow on the couch. Taking a deep breath, she knocked gently on the door as she wrung her hands nervously. 

"Carter?" Jack asked as the door opened and she could see that he still looked as ruggedly handsome as always, and like always he just didn't know how good he looked.

"Hi, sir." Sam said as she stared at the wall behind Jack, _"What am I doing here?" _ She questioned herself as Jack pulled the door open fully and beckoned Sam in.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked as she shook her hair slightly, shaking the last of the snowflakes out.

"Can we…talk?" Sam said quietly as she pulled her boots off and set them next to the door.

"Sure…beer?" he asked as indicated the half drunk bottle in his hand.

"That'd be nice." Sam cringed as he turned his back and walked into the kitchen, this was so forced, it had never been like this before he went to DC.

"Take a seat, Carter." Jack called from the kitchen as Sam walked into the warmth of the living room, it hadn't changed much in the two years since he had moved to DC, they hadn't seen much of each other since then, sure he had come back to go on a few missions but they had barely said two words to each other. Sam did notice however that he had invested in a new couch and a new (bigger) T.V. Smiling to herself, she sank into the couch's plush cushions.

Jack strolled back into the room and handed Sam a bottle as she stared into the flickering hearth.

"You okay Carter?" he asked as he sank down next to her and stretched his long legs out.

"Fine…new couch?" she asked as she took a swig from the bottle.

"Yeah." He asked as he too took a swig.

"It's nice."

"I know, hence the buying…somehow I don't think you came here to talk about my new couch Carter." Jack said as he glanced at her sideways, _"She looks nervous, scared…yet determined." _

"Guess not." Sam replied quietly as she took another swig, she had never really liked his choice of beer, but she was hoping it would instill some Dutch courage.

After several more minutes of quiet, Jack finally broke the silence, "Sam?"

"I bought you a Christmas present." Sam said suddenly picking the bag up off the floor and slid it over towards him. Raising his eyebrows he pulled the two boxes out of the bag, one larger one and a smaller one.

"You didn't have to Sam"

"I know…I wanted too." She said as she smiled at his child like glee as he ripped the wrapping paper off his gift (naturally the largest box).

"A DVD player?" Jack asked as he handled the box the same way he would if it were a bomb. Sam smiled nervously as she explained.

"I know…but I couldn't find the other part of your gift on VHS."

"Oh, I forgot about that box." Jack said as he ripped open the paper on that as well, gripping the box tightly in his hands once it was free of the paper.

"Sam…wow this is…wow…" he said as he stared at the entire collection of The Simpson's on DVD, "I love it!"

Sam grinned, so maybe it had been a good idea to get him that and she reminded herself to thank Daniel later for that suggestion, "I was hoping you would." She said quietly as Jack opened the box on the DVD player and pulled the instruction manual out, his brows immediately furrowing in confusion.

"Want some help?" she asked gently as Jack smiled broadly in response, and she slid over towards him and unpacked the rest of the DVD player and it's cords from the box.

"Now, you need to attach that doohickey into that little blue thing." Jack said as he pointed out the 'doohickey' and the 'blue thing', "And then press the power button." Sam grinned as she pressed the power button and the clock came on.

"Now, that wasn't too bad now was it sir?" Sam asked as she looked around the living room which was strewn with boxes, paper and bits of plastic.

"Sir?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he leant forward and slid a disk into the slot, the delight on his face evident as the starting music began.

"Force of habit…Jack." She replied as she too leant back, reveling in how close they were sitting. Maybe it was the beer, maybe not but she shuffled closer still, so that their legs were pressed together, Jack said nothing but raised his arm and draped it over her shoulders as she rested her head on his warm shoulder. Smiling to herself as she laughed along with Jack as sleep crept up on them both, the fire dimmed and the cold began to creep in again.

Looking up at Jack, she noticed that he was no longer laughing at The Simpsons, but looking down at her with his chocolate brown eyes, the last of the fire reflecting off them as he leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Sensations rippled down her body as she leant into his, he deepened the kiss momentarily, his tongue probing her lips before he pulled back.

"Sam, I don't want to rush this." He said earnestly as he brushed a calloused thumb down her jawline.

"10 years Jack." She reminded him as she captured his lips once again.

Neither were aware of how long they sat there, giving in to 10 years of desire, clothes disappeared and were flung haphazardly to the floor as Jack pulled back, brushing Sam's hands away from his pants.

"Not here." He muttered breathlessly as he stood up, pulling Sam with him as they stumbled towards his bedroom, both drunk with desire as he swung the door open and pulled Sam into his embrace, her body melting into his as limbs tangled, tongues clashing Jack walked backwards until he hit the bed and toppled them both gently onto the luxurious cover.

Gazing at the beauty beneath him as he lowered his head to nuzzle against her neck, drinking in her scent.

"Jack?"

"mmm?" he mumbled as his hands roamed down her body, committing every inch of her body to memory.

"Make love to me?"

Jack looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes, now almost black with desire.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Later, as Sam lay curled in Jack's embrace, his hands twirling in intricate circles on her back.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Sam whispered as she laid her head on his warm chest, still slick with sweat, and listened to the rhythmic thud, thud, thud of Jack's heart beat, "I love you."

"I love you too, Samantha." Jack whispered back, "I loved your Christmas present as well."

"The DVD's or the DVD player?" she trailed a hand up Jack's chest, curling the wiry hair on his chest.

"You, you are the best Christmas present ever." He said tenderly as he pulled the blanket up to cover their sated bodies, and wrapped his arms around Sam's lithe body, drawing her into his warmth. Sam smiled against his chest as she fell into sleep, glad that she made the decision to get out of her car.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome as always. **


End file.
